


Crocodile Roll

by FredGodOf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alligators & Crocodiles, Biting, F/M, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, Island Fic, M/M, Mention of past trauma, Multi, Other, PTSD, Scars, Slade's body is a minefield, Threesome, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredGodOf/pseuds/FredGodOf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver wouldn't have thought that man-eating reptiles would make anyone homesick, but he and Shado know how to cheer up Slade regardless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crocodile Roll

Oliver knew his good luck couldn't last. He had managed to get a red-footed booby out of a snare without smacking himself in the face with part of either, he was even fairly confident that he had reset the snare.

Clearly he had used up an unreasonable amount of the universe's goodwill, because when he had checked the next snare the whole thing was gone and he had fallen down a break in the embankment he had been positive had not been there three days ago when he had helped Shado set the snare.  
He grumbled to himself and stood back up, only to notice that the log sticking out of the water down the beach was not a log, because its eyes were watching definitely watching him. He scrambled backwards and the crocodile decided to take a closer interest in him, pushing quickly towards him through the water.

Oliver swore loudly and turned to climb back up the bank when he realized that in scrambling he had passed both the break and the lowest part of the bank and was now facing a sheer climb with a complete lack of hand holds. He had a brief thought that Shado and Slade were going to be incredibly pissed when they found him missing, when he heard a sharp whistle and Slade as if summoned by thought of him, appeared on top of the bank and offering him a hand. Oliver took it gratefully and hauled himself up as the crocodile lunged out of the water, its jaws snapping shut on empty air.

"Been awhile since I've seen one of those." Slade said as Oliver dusted himself off.

"So it’s not that you just completely forgot to tell me that there were Alligators here was it?" Oliver asked. He checked that his knife was still in its sheath and was pleased to find that he hadn't dropped his pack in either the fall or the escape.

"That's a crocodile." Shado said, leaning over the bank to look at the beast before heading back to the spot where Oliver had fallen down to the beach.

"It's a saltie." Slade elaborated, he was still standing near the edge of the bank, watching the crocodile. "There were still a few them when I got here, but Fyers was trying to wipe them out. I think he lost more than one man to them."

"So they missed one?" Oliver asked.

"Nah, they're saltwater crocodiles, they swim all the way up to Japan." Slade explained.

"It ate one of the snares." Shado announced.

"I am not complaining at all about the rescue, but was the whole "Ollie, why don't you go and check the snares by yourself since you're doing better at the surviving thing' a total lie, or are you going to say you were here by accident?"  
"It was a complete lie; we've been tracking you all day." Shado answered. "You did reset this one right." She pointed to the trap Oliver had gotten the booby out of. 

"Glad to know that I haven't failed at everything." 

Shado gave Slade a curious look. "Is the crocodile making you homesick?" 

Slade finally gave up looking down at the beach, "No. I do not miss finding those things in the billabongs when I wanted to go swimming, had a cousin lose a foot to one. We'll have to come back; I didn't bring a big enough gun to go hunting crocs."

Shado cocks an eyebrow at him in challenge. 

"I could kill it with a sword, but I don't want to." Slade countered and turns back towards the trail to the plane.

"Have you killed a crocodile with a sword?" Oliver asked and fell in behind. Shado took up the rear of the group.

"Yes. I said there were still a few around when we got here. One of them thought Billy would be a good breakfast." Slade said. "I disagreed." 

It wasn't a long hike back to the plane, the snares were set out on a loop and Oliver had nearly reached the end when he had found the bird. Slade didn't say anything else after mentioning Billy so Shado and Oliver kept their silence till they reached the plane. Neither of the snares they passed on the way back held anything, so Oliver hung the bird in the sort of cellar underneath the plane and climbed back into the fuselage. 

Slade was disassembling an AK-47 on his bunk and checking the parts, he didn't look up when Oliver returned. Shado sat on Oliver's bunk, and was bent over a few arrows on her lap like she was checking the fletching, but was mostly watching Slade. 

She caught Oliver’s eye and tilted her head towards Slade. Oliver nodded and stripped off his canvas jacket as he passed his bed. Shado leaned over and started to untie her boots. Slade was definitely in a mood, and Oliver didn't really think that shooting the crocodile was going to be the thing to fix it.

Oliver dropped down to his knees in front of Slade's bunk. Slade didn't say anything, just watched as Oliver picked up the disassembled pieces of the gun and checked them. There wasn't any damage or wear that Oliver could see, and he was pretty sure that this had been the weapon that Slade had been cleaning two nights ago, so he carefully picked up the parts and reassembled the gun piece by piece the way that Slade had made him practice until Oliver was kind of confident of his ability to do it in his sleep. 

Slade took the gun when Oliver had finished, and checked it over. He nodded in approval and put it safely to the side. Oliver tilted his head up at Slade and gave him his best cocky grin.

Slade chuckled at him and grabbed a handful of Oliver's shirt and pulled him up to kiss him roughly, with a clash of teeth. "Is sulking the best way to get you both into bed then?" Slade asked Shado as Oliver felt her hands settle on his shoulders.

"Are you admitting that you were sulking?" Shado asked and untucked the ends of Slade’s scarf so she could unwind it and place it to the side.

"Definitely not." Slade said and kissed her more gently than he had Oliver. She retaliated by biting his lip.

Oliver watched the two of them as he pulled off his boots and socks and started on Slade's. One of these days Slade was going to tell him how he had lost his left little toe.

Slade slipped his broad hands up under Shado's tank top and pushed it up. She broke their kiss to pull it off over her head. 

"You have knives any place strange?" Shado asked as she unbuckled Slade's armour. 

"Not anywhere beyond the ordinary." Slade answered and obligingly removed his thigh holsters and the knives under his vest. Oliver had very nearly sliced his hand open when he had wrestled Slade out of his clothes after Fyers' bullet and he and Shado had learned to be very cautious about Slade's habit of booby trapping his own body. Their game of who can find the most knives first was on the list of things not to talk about in front of Slade, but Oliver thought that the Australian had his suspicions.

Oliver stole a kiss from Shado and felt Slade's hand on his belt, unbuckling it and then moving to pop his fly.

Shado broke the kiss to swat his hands aside and climb onto Slade's lap to start on his jacket. Slade caught Oliver's eyes. "Kid, naked, now." he ordered

Oliver wished that he wouldn't use the same voice in bed that he did for important directions to save his life, but it was always effective. He obliged and stripped off his shirt and then his pants and worn boxers. Shado stopped working on Slade’s clothes long enough to turn and stare with him.

Oliver crossed his hands over his chest and shifted uncomfortably, he couldn't help but compare that he had nowhere near Slade's sheer muscles and nothing of Shado's grace but his partners always seemed to see something they liked, Oliver wasn't sure what. Shado arched backwards, Slade's hands strong around her waist to support her, and pushed his arms back down to his sides. Oliver was more than half hard, despite barely being touched.

Slade caught Oliver's eye and kept contact as he bit down on Shado's right nipple. Shado moaned and her hands stilled where she had been pushing Slade's shirt up. Oliver stepped forward and took over for her. Slade broke contact long enough for Oliver to pull his shirt over his head and then Slade started on Shado's left breast.

Oliver caught Shado in an open mouthed kiss as Slade started to undo her pants without letting up the attention he was paying her breasts. Then Slade stood up, wrapping his arms around Shado and lifting her with him. Oliver pressed hard against her and reached around to push Slade's pants down and then Shado's. Shado wrapped her bare legs around Slade's waist and used the leverage to push up and bite hard at the cords of muscle in Slade's neck.

Slade groaned in appreciation and then turned and dropped her on the bed so he could slide down to the floor in front of her. Shado happily draped her legs over his shoulders and he buried his head between her thighs. Oliver climbed onto the bed next to her and she twisted around and kissed him till her breaths all turned to moans, then Oliver kissed and bit down her neck and over her chest where he sucked bites into her breasts. She buried her fingers into his shaggy hair and pulled. Oliver sighed and Shado racked her nails over his back.

Slade must have renewed his efforts because Shado whimpered and arched her back in pleasure. She buried her hands in Oliver's hair again because the one time Shado had pulled Slade's hair the Australian had instinctively shoved her out of bed. He had been sincerely apologetic but it had abruptly put an end to anything else happening that night.

Shado came with a series of breathless gasps and then collapsed boneless back on the bed. Oliver kissed her softly on her cheek and she grinned at him.

Slade disentangled himself from her limbs and stood up. He leaned down and kissed Oliver, the taste of Shado still strong on his lips. Shado watched them with a satisfied smile and pulled herself up to the head of the bed to lean back against the wall.

Oliver ran his hands over the muscles of Slade's back and waited. He and Shado had learned to always treat Slade like he was booby trapped, even naked and with the knives all safely removed. As well the hair pulling incident, which was not what they called it in front of Slade, there had been the time that Oliver had wrapped his hands around Slade's wrists and what seemed like instantly to Oliver, found himself on his stomach with his hand twisted behind his back, and more than one time when Slade had apparently felt too boxed in by three people in a bed he had rather abruptly lunged out. 

Slade seemed to come to a conclusion because he pulled back and offered Oliver a hand up. Oliver accepted it found himself thrown over Slade's shoulder and carried the ten feet over to Oliver's bed. Shado giggled from Slade's bunk. Oliver was glad that Slade did not treat them as carefully as it was necessary for them to treat him, because Oliver and Shado had few problems with being held down, abruptly picked up or having their hair pulled. Neither Shado nor Oliver ever wanted their hands trapped behind their backs, but that was not something that Slade ever tried.

Oliver had never slept with anyone who physically out matched him as much as Slade and Shado did and he found that he loved it. Shado liked to shift from sparring to fucking with only a kiss as warning, and Oliver was up for it, but Slade was not.

Slade dropped Oliver unceremoniously onto his bed and climbed on top of him. Oliver pressed up against him and caught him for another kiss. Slade pulled back, "Be patient kid."

Oliver groaned as Slade sucked a bite into the raised red scar on his shoulder. He was pretty sure that the place he'd been shot with an arrow should not be an erogenous zone, but it was. The scars on his stomach and chest where Wintergreen had tortured him were not, and Slade avoided them as he littered Oliver's chest with bites. Oliver ran his hands over Slade's back and sides, never holding down or pushing, just feeling the play of his muscles and the raised ridges of scars. Slade had a set of scars on his stomach that looked a lot like Oliver's and he made sure to never let his hands linger there.

Slade seemed to decide that Oliver's chest was well enough marked because he climbed back up the bed He was propped up on knees and elbows so that he had to lean down to kiss Oliver. Oliver ran his hand down over Slade's ass and legs, his short nails scraping at the red newly healed shrapnel wounds on his thigh and then ventured up to get his hands on Slade's cock. Slade was hard and leaking and grew instantly harder as Oliver got his hand around his dick. Slade thrust lazily into Oliver's hands and bent to kiss him again.

Oliver used a practiced twist of his hands to pull groans of pleasure from the Australian. He wanted to get his mouth on Slade, but Slade didn't seem to be in any hurry, and since this was supposed to be about reassuring Slade, Oliver didn't push it. He kept his pace unhurried and his kisses languid until Slade shifted from arched above Oliver to pressing down against him. Oliver groaned as Slade's dick rubbed against his. There was a part of him that thought that they should be doing something more complicated whenever they did this, but it almost always felt amazing and it was nice to be able to kiss Slade and see his face as he came.

Slade picked up the pace and the strength of his thrusts and Oliver arched up to meet him. Oliver could feel himself getting closer and closer and then with a screech of abused metal the cot collapsed underneath them. Oliver felt Slade roll them both over onto the floor before the cot folded up on itself, but thankfully not on them.

Shado laughed harder enough that she fell off Slade's bunk and joined them on the floor. Oliver considered his position. The sudden shift in circumstances hadn't dampened is enthusiasm, and a look to the side revealed that Slade was still on board. Oliver had ended up with his head remarkably close to Slade's dick actually. The Australian was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling with a long suffering expression. Oliver rolled over and took Slade's cock into his mouth and was rewarded with a groan. When he looked up Shado had moved from beside Slade's bunk and was leaning over to kiss him.  
Oliver hummed as he worked his mouth up and down, pressing his tongue against the sensitive vein on the bottom, and stopping to lick at Slade's leaking cockhead. Slade groaned and came swiftly. Oliver swallowed, all the better to avoid cleaning come off anything and pulled off before Slade become too sensitized.

"Come here kid." Slade ordered and Oliver moved up to kiss him. Shado stole a kiss and then moved down to where Oliver had been. Slade got a hand around Oliver and started to jack him off roughly. Oliver bit Slade's shoulder to muffle his cries as Shado's mouth made an appearance on the head of his cock. He didn't last more than a minute under their combined ministrations and then he sprawled, part on the floor and part draped over Slade. Shado reappeared by their sides but after a deep kiss with both of them she stood up and made her way back to Slade's bed. 

"The floor is lovely I'm sure. But I'm napping in an actual bed. You're welcome to join if you promise not to break it." She said.

"That's my bed." Slade growled.

"Better reason not to break it." She retorted.  
Oliver was torn between the comfort of staying where he was, and the idea of not being on the admittedly rough floor. Slade made the decision for both of them by pushing Oliver up so he could roll over. Oliver staggered over to the bed and crawled into the open space between Shado and the bulkhead and Slade took the outside. It was a tight fit with three people but they had had some practice.

"If we're going to kill the croc today we have to head out soon." Slade said after a few minutes.

"Quiet,” Oliver hushed, "It's fiesta time."

"Siesta, for the fifteenth time." Slade said.

"I know, I just like to make you say it." Oliver teased.

Shado giggled.

"I will kick both of you out of bed." Slade growled.

"You broke Oliver's, you're stuck with him." Shado said,

"I think that's fair." Oliver agreed.

"Go back to sleep, if the options are sleeping or listen to you chatter, I want the sleep." Slade grumbled, but his gruffness was undercut by the way that he was running his fingers through Shado's hair, carefully unwinding her braids.

Oliver shifted a bit further back against the wall to give them all a little more room and obligingly closed his eyes. They would need to fix his bed, because Shado or Slade were not particularly peaceful sleepers for more than an hour at a time and he wouldn’t be able to spend a night with either of them without waking up black and blue. They would have to find the crocodile again before it started eating all of the snares, or tried to eat one of them again. They all needed to wash clothes and bedding sometime soon, and Oliver was going to have to pluck the bird in the cellar and cook it, but right now he felt utterly relaxed, there was a breeze blowing through the holes in the fuselage and stirring the humid air and he could fall asleep listening to his partners’ soft breathing. All of their tasks and chores would still be there when they woke up.


End file.
